deathtopiafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Relikz
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Omega natsu2 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Omega natsu2 (talk) 19:32, May 4, 2014 (UTC) New Kyaa! I'm so excited too! :3 *Gets demanding* #Make a new background when the chapter is out if you don't like this one. I don't particularly like this one, but w/e. ( .___.) #Logo Think you can work with that? #Made you Admin!! And lol, I think we should focus on copy-pasting creating the policy now before the series gains popularity (hoping Crunchy adds it to their list seeing as they are taking new Kodansha manga~). *Needs to make sig...* 19:38, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Omg, this is so much fun! I feel like a kid getting his new toy. :D #I can handle the infoboxes~ I did a "Main Infobox" since I had no idea wth the series is about till today. #I guess I can handle the copy pasting! :D #You can do everything else (theme color, welcome/community message, Css, blah blah, Icon.) #Ikr? Super weird. >__> 19:47, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Fine, fine. :3 Good luck! 19:57, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Link me to some~ :D 20:04, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Followed! :D 20:19, May 4, 2014 (UTC) I can't draw for shit. o.O 20:53, May 4, 2014 (UTC) I had no idea how to even draw them. >___> I asked you to do em and you said no. 3: 20:59, May 4, 2014 (UTC) ( .__.)~ 21:05, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Community Corner Reli~ Can you work on the Community Corner before you go to Peru? :3 I'll leave the main page for you to make pretty and all. ( .__.)/ But no rush on the main page. Only one chap's out anyway. 17:51, May 17, 2014 (UTC) Btw, another mangaka that doesn't give us future manga titles. :( 17:58, May 17, 2014 (UTC) +1 XD 18:08, May 17, 2014 (UTC) Looking sexy~ 04:06, May 18, 2014 (UTC) Not you. >___> 19:40, May 18, 2014 (UTC) I know, I know~ A favicon~ 19:49, May 18, 2014 (UTC) You broke the BG. :O 20:02, May 18, 2014 (UTC) I can see it now! Fucking epic. *^* 20:21, May 18, 2014 (UTC) Off to watch anime and then remember some codes for work >.< 20:48, May 18, 2014 (UTC) It's a bunch. Just look at my "Watching" list here. /Lazy :D I'd recommend any of them if you're up for watching just about anything~ 21:04, May 18, 2014 (UTC) Go watch it before I slap ya!!! 21:59, May 18, 2014 (UTC) ( -_-) 22:51, May 18, 2014 (UTC) You should download some other ones too since it'll be a long ride there~ I recommend Riddle Story of Devil. It's kick-ass. :3 02:37, May 19, 2014 (UTC) Cuz I know it all. :D 02:53, May 19, 2014 (UTC) How's the trip? :3 11:56, May 19, 2014 (UTC) Nothing. ( -__-) 17:37, May 19, 2014 (UTC) Btw, forgot to tell you. Do 5 random article edits so we can get our view count up and more people will notice this wiki and not random sites. Like, just type "a" somewhere and just edit the page again to delete that "a." :) 17:57, May 19, 2014 (UTC) Chapter 3 Oh shit, I forgot about this wiki/series. Chapter 3 is out. 17:53, July 14, 2014 (UTC)